The Sage of Eve the Evil
by MadHatterDrawer
Summary: This is a fem harry is Tanya fanfic . I do not own Harry Potter or Youjo Senki


Tick, tick, tick

Why is this happening to me?

Tick, tick, tick

In a forest in the middle of nowhere lay little Eve potter daughter of lily potter nee Evans and James potter. Her broken bloody 5 year old body lay right next to a tree, I know what you are thinking what happened to her well I'll tell you.

-Flashback -

It started out like normal for little eve. Get shouted at to wake up to make breakfast, do chorus like cleaning the house, gardening and laundry then go straight back to her small room back under the stairs. Her room was dark, dusty, bloody no sighs of light could enter it was always dark.

When little Eve were thrown into her small room one thought went through her head was why is this happening to me, why do they hurt me so much?

As eve sat there thinking about why this happening to me was her guardians were talking about what there were going to do eve tomorrow when they are away for church.

Vernon we cannot leave her with the women across the road she sick. Lily's sister said to her fat husband who looks at her. "I know pet but where are we going to leave her I mean we can't leave her in the house. Shell use her freakish powers to destroy are house! "Vernon shouted at her wife who sighed and tells Vernon" well it looks like we have to take her with us.

Time scape next morning

Freak get up we are going to church!

Little eve woke up instantly and looked a Vernon who was dress in a suit eve comes out of her little room, Vernon grabs eve with his large hands and drags her to the car. As the car went she looked at Vernon who was diving and asked where are we going little eve whispered while looking at her uncle with a blank stare. Her uncle turns to look at her while driving then said we're going to church and you are coming with us, make sure you keep your freakiness away from everyone he looked at her with hatred in his eyes. Eve looked at her wale of an uncle with a blank stare and thought aloud to herself what is god? Everyone turned to look at little eve when she said that. Her uncle looked at his wife then looked at eve "god is a being that has always been there for us" her uncle said to Eve think I thought came to him he then said "he also do not like freaks like you and he will said you to hell for being a freak" her uncle said with a gruel grin.

The car was in silence for the rest of the trip, no willing to talk. When they finally got there, Eve looked around to see everything. The church was old built out stone and tile nothing new at all just old and dark. "Girl come on we need to get a seat," her uncle said to Eve as dragged her to the old church. As they walked into the church witch was about to start Eve looked around the crowd of people, as she looked around her uncle pulled her down to her chair telling her to do nothing while a man came in at the end of the hall and started talking, but she wasn't listen to busy thinking that god was nothing more.

-Time Skip -

Half way through the talk the man said, "Now let us pray" everyone bowed their heads but not Eve the priest then said "And without faith it is impossible to please Him, for he who comes to God must believe that He is and that He is a rewarder of those who seek Him in whom we have boldness and confident access through faith in Him amen". However, while he was talking Eve was making a promise that she will keep until the end of time, which was that god, was not real in any sense or form while the man kept talking and talking but then suddenly stopped. She looked at everyone. They were all frozen when she got up from her chair and walked around she heard a voice "child do you know not of what thy down?" she looked around the church and looked into the crowd she see a woman staring at here "what do you mean?" she looked at the woman "thy has done a dangerous thing by thy swearing off god "a voice said an the other side of the crowd she looked from where the voice was called from, she found out that it was a man who was looking at her. When she found the person, she started getting anger "what does it matter to you about that! God has nothing for me when I was beaten; he was not there when I cried myself to sleep! SO...WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE IN HIM! She spat him. However, after she said that all of the crowd then looked at her and spoke all at once "I'll make you believe then!" Then as if there was a flip of a switch everything went back to normal, the crowd of people were now unfrozen but they were staring at her in silence.

Until her uncle started shouting at her "YOU GIRL! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING YOUR FREAKISH POWERS!?" her uncle ran up to her with hatred, he grabbed her with his large hand then started to dragger her outside of the church. "GIRL I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!" Vernon then punched her in the stomach she gave no sigh of feeling it so he went back to his car and got his knife that he bought last year. He then pulled Eve deep into the woods where there was no light coming through the trees. Vernon looked at her with hate, disused he then tighten his hands around his knife and niece with a shout of "DIE FREAK!" he brings down his knife to Eve. Eve gives out a cry of pain she tries to get out of the way to the next slash but it was in vain. Her uncle know looked at her bloody body thinking now that is one less freak to worry about. As he walked out of the forest, he dropped the knife trying to get rid of the evidence but while he was doing this, he did not see Eve's eyes turning colour, her once green eyes were a golden yellow that burn with fury. When Vernon was a couple of steps away, Eve was slowly standing up, she fell at the first time she tried but she still got up blood dripping out of her body as she did this.

When she finally got up out of the corner of her eye she saw something shining, she walks towards the shining thing which she found out was the knife that cut her, she picked it up with a firm grip , looking around for her uncle she then saw his leaving form almost leaving the forest .

With a craze bloodlust look she started walk to her uncle but she went faster and faster until she broke out in a run.

Line brick

Vernon walked he was almost out of the forest; he then thought out to himself out loud "Will that is one less freak to worry about in life" he then stopped walking as the sound of running was heard, he looked around wondering where it was coming from he then listened closely at the sounds hears the leaf rustling he looks to where the sound was but nothing was there.

"Good bye…uncle" a voice whispers then…darkness.


End file.
